


The One with the Zebra

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic to sisterofdream's prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Zebra

Ray could think of any number of ways he'd rather be spending his day off. Sleeping, for one, since it was still well before noon. But Fraser had called to invite him out, and sure, Ray _could_ have said no and hung up, but then he'd have been awake and thinking about his semi-official partner... and by now he knew that thinking about Fraser while lying in bed tended to lead towards thinking about Fraser in bed, which, since the man himself had just called, seemed just a little bit more sketchy than he was comfortable with.

So he'd hauled his ass out of bed and down to the consulate, and Fraser had convinced him that this place was real walking distance, not Fraser walking distance. They were cutting through the park, when Fraser frowned, and his stride changed, just slightly, and Ray started looking for the bad guy, but all he saw were kids, families, dogs, a pretzel vendor, and a guy giving pony rides.

Fraser made straight for the guy with the pony, excused and introduced himself in one breath and asked to see the guy's permit with the next. Ray rolled his eyes--who cared whether the man's pony-permit was in order?--so he missed seeing the guy grabbing the current rider, but he did hear the shriek and see Fraser catch the little girl, nearly falling himself in the process. The guy took off--not by climbing on the pony, probably because it looked way too small to carry anyone over the age of five. No, instead he'd hopped on a skateboard and was hanging onto the pony's harness as it raced along the path. Ray automatically started along the path behind him, before remembering that the path curved up ahead and there was a chance he could cut ahead. But a glance to the side showed that Fraser and Dief were already on it, so Ray pounded along the path shouting "Stop" and "Chicago PD," totally expecting to be ignored but hoping the guy would stay focused on the man behind him and not on the man and wolf coming up on his side.

Maybe it would have worked, too, but the guy caught a rock or something under a wheel and went flying. So Ray caught up to him after all, and Fraser managed to corral the pony and walk it back to Ray and the pony guy who slumped, sullen and silent, in Ray's grip.

With Dief there to help with the intimidating, Ray freed a hand to call for a black and white to pick up the guy--on what charge, he was still working out. Fraser was doing... something to the pony, running his hands over it. Ray didn't know why, but he figured that any member of the mounted police must know something about horses/ponies, so it stood to reason that Fraser must know twice as much as that.

Fraser turned to Ray and held up one of his hands. The palm was smeared black.

"No way."

Fraser smiled. "Yes, Ray. We've found Lincoln Park's missing zebra."


End file.
